borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Scorpio Guns
Has anyone encountered these weapons yet? They are equivalent to the 2mil shiled but are invisible weapons. I have the codes if anyones interested. On our knees we pray, dear Gearbox, hear our pleas, fix this sheeet right away or BL will surely die. (Apologies to the Temptations). -- MeMadeIt 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) There we are, now everyone can have them. All of these require no Hex'ing and can just be put right in to WT. Additionally they all do hundreds of thousands of damage. Bricksmash 20:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If anyone I know had knowledge of me being such a loser that I had to use such a device or the omegarose shield I would like to be buried with pink lace tattooed on my face. Seriously people this game isn't this difficult. If you can't find one friend to farm Crawmax with you should probably be playing Fallout. Willp602 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey little kid Willp602. Yeah, you. Fallout is a great game... so with that in mind, that can't be a diss.... because Fallout is an amazing game... so yeah. Idiot. it is also single player if you missed the point - Dr. F Weapons that do hundreds of thousands of damage... If you're serious, Borderlands really has gone into the shitter lately. Guess I'm glad I'm not playing anymore, but regardless, I think you people who are making this shit should probably fucking stop for the sake of the community surviving. Otherwise just play your game in single player and don't ruin the online community. - K1ng 07:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Dead serious, give it a shot yourself...I did one just to see the results and ended with an SMG with a level requirement of 4,000,000+ SpootKnight 08:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I've made some of these weapons (repeater and shotgun) by finding similar code to the ones that were previously posted here and they worked great, and yes they did thousands if not millions of damage. I have never used them online and never will for the simple fact that I do not play online, well not publicly, I do have a friend I play with in private matches hosted by me, and not some random friend I made off this sight, or PSN or anything else but a good friend who lives in the same city. We have thoroughly enjoyed using these guns just for sh*ts and giggles, and the rose shield as well. I am 28 and he is 29 and playing video games is a bit of a treat for us with our hectic schedules these days. So that being said I have always appreciated the efforts of those willing to bring these codes to light and provide them to the public. As stated several times in similar threads etc, no one can control what the 12 year old kids do with these things, however, to keep them hidden from everyone for an elite few is also not a good strategy. I think what gets lost in these arguments, about ruining the online experience, gearbox not listening and providing patches, is the fact that these video games need to generate money or else they will not be produced and or updated eg last years UFC game (yes I play a wide variety of games). I think what made the online experience enjoyable, for those that play public, is that this game sold very well thus there were many people available to play online with. A game does not sell millions and millions of copies by just being good, let us not be naive enough to make that argument. That being said a lot of what drives sales in any format is advertising, which costs money. I have finished BL twice with two different characters and have since become somewhat bored with the game thus the reason I turned to Willowtree and gun creation. Neither myself or my friend have the time or expertise to train ourselves to Mod hence the reason I appreciated the efforts of the few that are brave enough to post this information. Things like these god guns are fun toys to play around with, if used responsibly of course, and didn't we all buy the game to have fun? And wouldn't having this information out there for the average gamer like me, not pique interest in some who have yet to play the game, therefore generating more money for the company so they can make more DLC's, patches, and hopefully a BL2? However, recently I have become disenfranchised with trying to find these codes, build guns etc as I see this argument play out over multiple web forums for the game. I may even have to hang up my BL hat soon and move on to another game, and will think twice about purchasing BL2...One of the most enjoyable parts of this game was when I finished and soon found out that I could do such things with Willowtree and the valuable knowledge and resources of those fellow BL's on the web. It was also fun to engage in the community and comment on forums like this and have discussions etc. However, lately with the issue of these guns, and peoples opinions on modding, Willowtree etc this has become a negative to me. I no longer feel part of a BL community, but part of a faction within the BL community, as there are modders, anti modders, and elitist modders. Civilized discussion and discourse around issues is no longer prevelant and has reverted to name calling, forum flame wars, and a whole bunch of stupid internet posturing. If you truly enjoyed this game, I would think you would want as many people to know about it and be interested in it as possible. In seeing this rising conflict between all the multiple factions of players, if I was just starting to look into playing this game I might be inclined to give it a pass, which is not good to the BL community as a whole as it relates to the money issues mentioned above. So in closing what I am trying to say is make the community whole again, agree to disagree, debate and discuss, and finally let all information that is known, regardless of how you feel it will be used, available to all as it can only help to increase the community. By increasing the community we can only look forward to more DLC, patches, and future BL titles. This is just my humble opinion and I do not pretend to be naive enough to think it is right, it can't be by its nature as it is only opinion not a fact. Thus, if you feel like responding please do so in kind and keep your opinion civil and on topic. Thank you to those that took the time to read this. ~BeezyWeezy Who's the smart one that deleted the code I posted. I will just put it up again.Bricksmash 19:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ENJOY :) Can anyone show me or give me one? I want to see how effective these are against Craw mofo --A Lonely Nomad 20:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : SpootKnight posted earlier that his had a level requirement of 4,000,000+. How can you ever use that? Against Craw, these weapons should be one-shot kills on his crit spots but miss and it shouldn't do much. A high-end Skullsmasher does the same thing in about 2~3 shots. -- MeMadeIt 20:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) @Bricksmash A user with an IP Address of 71.75.25.120 deleted your codes. None Rofl @ the person who said "#IP address removed your post". Whoever did it probably thinks this shit is gay. I have to agree with them, and if you're honestly trying to make weapons that are unnecessarily strong, you have too much time on your hands, and suck at the game hard enough that you can't just play it normally. The whole point of borderlands patching all the unreasonably strong weapons is so people would stop being noobs and play the game fairly. When will people get the point? - K1ng 22:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt, I guess it just wouldn't be usable, after seeing the results via level requirement my curiosity was satisfied and I removed it. SpootKnight 04:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to mention that when making it on Willow tree you have to set the level requirement at O, if that is done the weapon is usable.--Bricksmash 14:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight, removing what I said isn't going to change the fact that making unreasonable weapons because you suck at the game is lame as shit. - K1ng 18:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay fuckface, how about you LOOK at the edit history a little more carefully, what you said was removed by 121.96.131.160, NOT me. For the record, I BEAT the game WITHOUT making alterations to my save file. What's lame as shit is when fucktards like YOU make false accusations at people. SpootKnight 04:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) k1ng, just because someone makes a crazy powerful gun, for whatever reason does not make them suck at the game. i had all 4 classes at 61 legitimately after 2 pt's each before i even downloaded willowtree, since then i have finished pt1 at an unbelievably low level with 100 inventory space, but otherwise 100% legit. but now, i'm bored as fuck whats to do after you have done everything, but if i can make some gun that 1 shots everything and run round like god for a laugh, then i'll do that. and as i see it, using one of these is far less criminal then anyone under lvl 60 entering crawmeraxes lair (as i see one of your friends posted on your talk page) because for one, i'm actually playing the game rather then leeching and letting others play for me. (just for the record, i havnt made one of these yet, just theoretical. too much time revising for uni exams atm) --tibbz-- You think modding weapons that one-hit kill anything is less corrupt than someone doing something the game naturally allows? I'm sorry but that's asinine.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can we get a mod to lock or delete this page? @ ^ Preferably delete, because it's promoting faggotry, for lack of a better word, and further corruption of the online Borderlands community. Also, @tibbz, you CANNOT get to 100 inventory space legitimately, dipshit. The max legit backpack space is 63/possibly 66, so I don't know how you think you managed that. It's criminal to have someone under 60 enter crawmerax's lair? What the fuck are you talking about? Also, are you aware I haven't been on this site in over a month, so all I know is that within the time I've been gone and came back that the old modding bullshit that was around, is more or less coming back, and it's fucking lame. It's not leeching to level up a friend who wants help, it's called playing and helping out friends, I'm sure you've NEVER been helped leveling, or helped anybody leveling... *rolls eyes*, so don't even try bitching there. Anyway, thread needs locked/deleted, it's bullshit. - K1ng 09:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What he said was that he had "100 inventory space, but otherwise 100% legit": he acknowledges that 100 inventory slots is not proper. Other than that, I agree. --Nagamarky 09:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::i think it should be deleted also, because it is not about the topic at all, but more a slagging match of you k1ng, making bullshit accusations at everyone, and afaik. anyone could delete the thread :::Only sysops can delete pages. --Nagamarky 14:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you kindly stop your useless bitching? Gearbox were the ones who made the undeniably stupid decision to go with completely unencrypted savegames/weapons/items, THIS WAS ALL INEVITABLE. If something can be hacked this easily IT WILL BE and they're obviously cool with it, or idiots. Take your pick but stop calling people faggots/tards/whatever for using all the possibilities this game is offering and direct your prepubescent nerdrage at something else. I just love how this has gotten so far off topic so quickly. Can't you all see that the same thing that happened on that anti mod topic is happening here. It is turning into another heated fight. This isn't necessary at all! I completely agree with BeezyWeezy. And I give you props on that amazing post. We shouldn't be fighting about this. We want as many people as possible to get this game, so that Gearbox can continue with new dlcs and hopefully Borderlands 2! Can't we all just get along and play the game however we want to? Isn't the reason you all bought this game to have fun? Get You Some!XMPx Nova 15:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright I think we can all agree this is out of hand. The original goal of this page was to show the community these guns and have a bit of fun with them. In addition I hope'd that by spreading the word about these mods that we can get Gearbox to fix them.--Bricksmash 16:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Bricksmash to an extent, because as much as I would hate for there to be another patch that gets rid of modded weps, at least it would stop people from making weapons like that for a little bit until they figure it out again (I do own these guns, along with everyone else, but I only use them to mess around with because I dont know what to in the game right now (just having fun)...)--.............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 16:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) maybe the sexy people at gearbox could release a patch where the host can choose between; modded weapons allowed, and modded weapons not allowed. and then just let it ignore modded backpack spaces and also if you have extra skill points it will not let you use them all, just the standard ammount until you go into another match.Roboticsuperman 17:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh gee, I hope K1ng doesn't accuse me of removing other people's stuff again despite it happening this time when I was asleep. SpootKnight 03:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) There isn't really any need for agression, but K1ng, first of all you seem to hate gay people and secondly, are you a Gearbox employee? Since when has Gearbox publically said anything about their opinion on modding? it would be as simple as adding in on the loading screen dlc tips as " Find a gun with a double prefix online, yea its modded and we don't approve. please report it and dispose of it immediately." I think it was to stop the slowing down of servers that they removed the pistol-that-shoots-a-wall-of-rockets. i think K1ng may also be a troll who gets a kick out of calling everyone bad a the game for modding and for "promoting faggotry" --ShadyCake 04:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Listen to shadycake guys. He's the coolest because he's in a band that he plays with sometimes instead of playing borderlands.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, his nonexistant skill makes the rest of us look better. Mazman1521 05:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ^ And the point of this is to, what, make yourself look better by insulting another? --Nagamarky 07:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Kudos to whoever deleted the codes. I ask that all of you who love the game as it is, and wish it to remain fun and fair, to delete the codes for these "scorpio" or "stock" guns whenever they are posted. If Gearbox won't step in to save their own franchise, perhaps we can at least try to do our part. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Seconded. --Nagamarky 07:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I ask everyone to take a closer look at all of these cool kids such as mazman and jarrad. Let us all dwell on the fact that these two need to grow a set of balls. You guys are douche bags, and if you need me to spell it out for you I will. Face it, no one likes you. Not even your own mothers. You 2 are just a couple of bratty kids that need a better attitude. I suggest anger management classes, and SEVERAL social behavior classes because your social skills suck. All I have seen you two do is complain like little whoosies. Now, I'm not saying it is just you two. I just thought I would make a nice little example of how kids like you act. Now why don't you just run along and go play with your little dolls like the little princesses you are. Thank you, I will be here all week. Get You Some!XMPx Nova 15:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ^This is one of the most generic attempts at a burn I have ever seen. Seriously, try to be creative or at least somewhat interesting.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) My, what an ego you've got there.General Noobus 15:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I never said shit about Gearbox's viewpoint on these mods. Just play the game, stop trying to ruin it for the other people that are playing it. Regardless of whether you think you are, or whether you're trying to or not, when you make a gun that's unreasonably powerful, what are you trying to do? Beat something that you're too much of a bitch to fight normally? That's what I figured. Regardless of all the bullshit, this flame thread has been a joke since it was started. I'm not a troll, I just hate unreasonably stupid mods, like weapons that to millions of damage. Just my opinion. - K1ng 19:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Damn, look at all the hate this thread has created. It needs to be locked and deleted, or just deleted. ~ One random guy 21:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @Mazman, your right, i shouldn't have brought non-video game hobbies into this discussion and kudos to you for burning me with your "non-existant skills" seeing as i can't prove them here. seriously, kudos.--ShadyCake 00:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) @ShadyCake> I'm making an apology for calling you a fake, saying that you don't have skills. I know that calling you out wasn't mature and I'm sorry for that. I'm having a bad summer and it wasn't right for me to take it out on you, I guess I have some more growing up to do. Mazman1521 02:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) lucky, i still have 3 weeks left--ShadyCake 02:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) @ the people who think that people mod because they're not good at the game, most modders do it because they have already played through the game multiple times and are bored of it. This is when they take up modding, to respark the enjoyment they had. This was already said in that obscenely long post near the top, but I doubt most people read it. btw I do not mod myself, I just get my bitchz to do it for me :D --Laserpuma 04:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) As a more or less conservative modder, I would agree with your characterization of modders like me, which I articulate on my user page. --Skeve613 17:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What i post here applies to all parties who argue about the modding "issue" this is not an attempt to troll nor is it an attempt to be a cure all what this is is an attempt for people to realize that nothing really new about the game has been discovered and posted on the wikia because all anyone does on this thing any more is pointlessly argue about something they "DON'T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER" so stop fighting on the wikia keep your opinoins to yourself and enjoy the game how you like it until gearbox does something or nothing that being said enjoy what i think is the most accurate response to all arguments from both sides (anti and pro modding) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hfYJsQAhl0&feature=related thank you for your time and if any one is upset about my comment then ignore it and move on --The Hunter Of Souls 08:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well said. The video clip is entirely appropriate, and sums up the feelings an awful lot of us have when looking at modding debates. That made my day :) --Skeve613 17:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Modders are not bad people, save for tools who aren't good enough at the game to play. Mods keep games going for years and years after their obsolescence. SA:MP/MTA:SA, HomeWorld 2, SW:JK:JA AKA JKA AKA JK3, C&C series (esp. Red Alert 1, which is now freeware), not to mention games like Fallout 3, let alone Half-Life²... In and of themselves mods are good, skript k1dd135 are bad, YouTube tutorials are bad. FYI I suggest you all (If you have HL2/CSS) go play the mods Research & Development and Human Error... epic mods. Ipuvaepe 23:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That is not the definition of "mod" commonly thrown about in these parts. By mods, we mean supremely overpowered equipment and cheats, i.e. modifications to items, not to the game as an idea. 05:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) deleted WhackyGordon 08:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :WTF?! Keep the religious/anti-religious rants off here! This BS is the worst thing I've seen here! -- MeMadeIt 17:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, evangelicals force their opinions on people. That's what they do. It's not anti-religious. Seriously. I was raised catholic. This feels like when they made us have masses at school. Everybody has to feel the same way, or repent for it. I shall not repent my modding! I will mod free as the wind that bore me here.. lmao silly interwebs.. WhackyGordon 20:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, lots of ppl force their opinions on others. That's what they do. Obvious you have issues since you equal anti-modding/modding with a religious conflict. Why not Left v Right? Law v Outlaw? White v Black? Technophile v Luddite? Male v Female? Ford v Chevy? The list is endless. When you pick your battle just remember, what you say and how you say it and where you say it reflects as much on you as on others. -- MeMadeIt 21:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh I don't disagree, it really bugs me when anybody tries to cram their viewpoint down my throat, be it religious, political, philosophical, or just some inane notion regarding some inconsequential triviality. I don't view this as being related to borderlands so much as it is related to people grasping for a sense of control. I mean, seriously. I've played the crap out of borderlands. Unless they release a 4th dlc soon, I imagine it'll hit the shelf with the rest of the old games. There's not much left for me to do, except push the limits of the game. I don't see a problem with people wanting to attach a disclaimer to new players that modding heavily spoils the game, but editing chunks out of somebody's thread like the CIA of modding redacted it or something is excessive. If this is the will of the moderators, maybe there should be a big disclaimer on the front page to the effect that modding is forbidden here. Maybe it should be "borderlandslegit.wikia.com" or something. If I knew how biased this community can be, I don't know if I would have set up my account in the first place. I've had quite a few very constructive conversations on here, mostly about modding. It's pretty much the only thing that's not already laid out quite plainly in the wiki articles. WhackyGordon 23:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) How is a thread like this still going *realizes that he himself has perpetuated it, smacks himself in the face* -- 20:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not the modding that irks people, but abusing it to ruin the experience of others. Personally, I always keep my stock machinegun and a Vengeance in case any modders want to duel me - and consequently contribute to my duel wins challenge. Also, I wouldn't have been able to contribute most of my info here if I hadn't built an armory of guns myself. 02:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC)